


hoodie season

by goat_s



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I love these 2, M/M, ahhhh, softness all the way, ur lame college au #232
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 04:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12809235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goat_s/pseuds/goat_s
Summary: chan is hiding a kitten in his hoodie and woojin is slightly confused





	hoodie season

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arctictigers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arctictigers/gifts), [ily emi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ily+emi).



> a WONDERFUL ao3 user has [translated this fic into russian!! ](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6204177)
> 
> **((based off the prompt "you're doing laundry and you keep seeing me struggle with my sweater and wondering why but turns out i'm just hiding a kitten in it" that i found on tumblr...))**

 

 Its 3am, because in college that's really the only time you can do laundry, and Woojin is so tired. Finals week is looming and staying up late every night studying does nothing for his state of being.

Hes pretty sure he hasn't showered in at least 3 days and the bags under his eyes are horrendous.

The reason he's at the campus laundromat at three in the morning is because he is down to his last pair of underwear and the pile of laundry shoved under his bed has began to smell faintly of moldy cheese, which can't be a good thing.

Yawning he slips his last few quarters into the dryer and presses the start button, slumped in the corner on one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs, the tv droning on in the background set to some news channel, his head nods and falls in sleep.

He is awoken ten minutes later by the sound of the door opening and someone entering loudly.

"Oh, shit." 

"Sorry." the guy half whispers.

He's cute, Woojin notices in his sleep induced haze, he has a well defined face and an eyebrow marred by a line straight through it, put there purposely or maybe a scar, Woojin can't decide.

He's wearing this big, red, squirming hoodie and carrying a laundry basket on his hip.

Woojin stood awkwardly and went to check on his laundry, it still had 20 minutes left.

He sighed and leaned against the dryer, watching red hoodie boy as he placed his laundry basket down and began shoving laundry in, with no regard to whether or not he put whites in with reds.

Woojin sighed and ran his hand over his face, this kid was a mess.

"Do you need some help?" He asked, seeing the boy struggle with his sweatshirt and the washing machine.

"Uh sure!" The boy grinned at him and a dimple appeared.

 _"Shit"_ Woojin thought as he walked over and began sorting the clothing into separate piles. Cute AND he had a dimple? Woojin wasn't so sure he wasn't still dreaming. 

"I'm Chan!" The boy smiled brightly at Woojin, too brightly Woojin thought for someone who was awake at 3am.

"Woojin" Woojin replied with a small nod of his head.

The boy continued wrestling with his sweatshirt, which continued to squirm.

"Oh, and this is Emi" Chan grinned, pulling a black and white kitten from his sweatshirt.

"I just found her by the side of the road on the way here and its cold out so..." he trailed off.

Woojin smiled, and then broke out into laughter, his shoulders shaking with mirth.

Chan looked at him worriedly.

"It's nothing," Woojin waved him off.

"I was just concerned, I figured you either had a gun or a really itchy stomach" Woojin croaked out.

"I'm glad to see its neither though."

"Oh!"

Chan laughed and then brought the kitten all the way out of his sweatshirt.

"Would you like to hold her?" He asked, Woojin not one to deny a cute kitten cuddles, eagerly took Emi in his arms and cooed to her as Chan finished his laundry.

Several minutes later, Woojin realized his laundry had been done a while ago and handed the kitten back to Chan.

"Um, well it was nice to meet you Chan, and you too Emi." he cooed and patted the kittens head.

"I've got to go now, maybe i'll see you around?"

"Sure! Sure!" Chan replied with another dimpled grin.

Woojin walked out of the laundromat, the scent of fresh clean clothes in his nostrils and the image of a dimpled, red sweatshirt wearing, kitten rescuing boy in his mind. 

 

 

 

_**[** a few days later, Woojin sees Chan in one of his classes and approaches the boy, they end up going out to lunch and Woojin thinks he might be in love **]**_

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: 3rchaluvr


End file.
